


Two Entangled Particles

by LJF



Category: Original Work, Space Boy (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon - Webcomic, F/M, Gen, Inspired by..., Love, Moving, Outer Space, Physics, Poetry, Science Fiction, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: (Note: Although this poem was inspired by Stephen McCranie's Space Boy webcomic, it contains no real information about the plot and can be understood even if you haven't read the comic.)A long time ago, I read about entangled particles. Did you know that once two particles are entangled, they retain a connection, no matter how far away they are? They could be on opposite sides of the universe, and yet the moment something changes about one of them, the other one changes too.I started thinking about that as I was writing this poem, and, well.....





	Two Entangled Particles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe this! I write a poem inspired by one of my favorite stories of all time (and certainly the greatest webcomic I've ever read), and I go to post it on AO3....only to discover that the Space Boy fandom only has ONE other fanfic.  
> How is it possible that in the entirety of AO3 users, there is only ONE other Space Boy fan? For the first time since joining, I am disappointed.
> 
> In case I wasn't clear, EVERYONE MUST READ STEPHEN MCCRANIE'S SPACE BOY. RIGHT NOW! (Well, you can read this poem first. It's not THAT long.)
> 
> You can find it free @ https://m.webtoons.com/en/drama/space-boy/list?title_no=400 (or, if you prefer physical books, the first 4 books (which cover chapters 1-60 out of the 200 plus available on webtoons) are available on Amazon @ https://www.amazon.com/kindle-dbs/author/ref=mw_dp_a_ap?_encoding=UTF8&author=Stephen%20McCranie&searchAlias=books&asin=B004B0SG5Q )

**_ Two Entangled Particles _ **

The stars

Twinkle

In a way

They never have before

A new home

New friends

A whole new world

And you

You mysterious

Beautiful

Familiar piece

Of

The unfamiliar

I know

That the stars

Don't really twinkle

Out in space

It's the atmosphere

That causes

The illusion

And there is a vast

Nothingness

Between me

And you

Two far-off particles

On opposite sides

Of the universe

I know

I know

But now I see them

In a whole new way

And you

And I

Are entangled

Connected

No matter how far apart

We may be

You

Are the atmosphere

That helps me breathe

So

I don't believe

In the Nothing

Anymore

And

I'm glad you exist 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not my best, but I really like how it turned out. Let me know what you guys think?
> 
> (And again, READ SPACE BOY!)


End file.
